disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Poor Unfortunate Souls
"Poor Unfortunate Souls" is the big Broadway style villain number featured in The Little Mermaid. The music was composed by Alan Menken while the lyrics were by Howard Ashman. The song is performed by Ursula (Pat Carroll ) and is sung to persuade Ariel to give up her voice for the one she loves, Prince Eric. Lyrics Ursula: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And my lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them! Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yet on land it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word And after all dear, what is idle babble for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man Come on you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet You've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! Beluga '' ''Sevrgua Come winds o f the Caspian Sea '' ''Larynxes '' ''Glacydis '' ''Ad max '' ''Laryngitis la voce to me (Now Sing) Deleted Lyrics These lyrics were meant to be heard just before Ursula tells Ariel the price of her deal in an attempt to convince her that going on land is the right choice, despite never being able to see her family again. Come on, I know you need a little magic And magic is my specialty du jour Don't just stand there looking sick Would I kid you? Play a trick? Like I told you, I don't do that anymore So I think you ought to take my little bargain Yes, I think you ought to make my little deal Sure, it's hard to leave your life But you could be a prince's wife Why don't you let me take that dream and make it real? Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Poor child! Poor fish! Aren't you glad you brought your problem To a lady you can trust? Won't you let me grant your wish? You poor unfortunate soul Poor sweet! Poor dear! Aren't you lucky that I'm ready With a potion and a plan? Aren't you glad you came and asked If I could help you? And I can When a mermaid comes to Ursula She always gets her man You poor unfortunate soul! Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Villain Songs